Tackled By Tissues
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: While Atemu is getting breakfast for his cute aibou, he accidentally trips and falls over a box of tissues. Thinking it hilarious that his ever so cool pharaoh could be undone by anything, Yuugi threatens to call all their friends and brag. Inspired by Ya


I don't know what to make of this fanfic... I think it's cute, but others might have a different opinion :shrugs: I suppose it does not matter to me; as long as my pharaoh likes it, I'm a happy aibou :heehee:

This fic is inspired by my wonderful and sugoi and precious and cute and everything-that-is-good koi, YaoiShoujo. I heart you so much, Heather!

Standardized Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to YGO, but I _still_ (and will continue to) concede ownership of my pharaoh. She's mine. Muwahaha.

"Hikari!"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like syrup on your waffles?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Yuugi!"

"What?"

"Do you want syrup on your waffles?" Atemu repeated for the second time, not hiding the annoyance from his voice.

"Yes, please!" Yuugi replied in the sweetest way he knew how. He giggled when he saw Atemu's cheeks form a nice flush because of this. Yuugi loved the fact he could make his pharaoh blush. This cool, powerful, demanding and important ancient pharaoh was done in by a little shrimp otaku who loved playing Duel Monsters.

Yes, it was too cute to pass up.

"Fine." Atemu muttered, going for the syrup. He tried to sound angry and put off by Yuugi, when the little aibou knew it was the opposite. From his seat in the livingroom, Yuugi watched even the tips of his beloved's ears turn red. Trying to contain his excitement at making his pharaoh blush, Yuugi once again made an attempt to watch the TV while Atemu ever-so-coolly made his way into the livingroom. The fresh and delicious smell of waffles slid gracefully through the air and ultimately tickled Yuugi's nostrils. The small duelist found his mouth begin to water as he longed to taste the amazing novelty that was his prized breakfast.

After handing it over, Atemu expected to hear many heartfelt comments of gratitude, but received little more than a muttered remark. Glaring, the ancient pharaoh made to look dangerously at his koi, but his demeanor was soon transformed; watching his aibou, Atemu saw Yuugi had already stuffed most of his first waffle in his mouth, and was happily chewing away. Looking more like a little kid with his cheeks poofed out the way they were, Atemu could not help but laugh aloud at the sight. Confused, Yuugi's big amethyst eyes looked back at his pharaoh. After swallowing the waffle, he asked: "What's so funny?" Atemu could not respond, but continued laughing. Shaking his head, he brushed the thought aside.

"Nothing, hikari." Yuugi's eyes continued to survey him, suspecting that his pharaoh knew something he did not. After a minute, however, Yuugi gave up. Shrugging, he picked up the remaining half of the waffle and ate that. From the corner of his eye, Atemu watched as his hikari's cheeks ballooned like a chipmunks once again, and a satisfied smirk fell across his features. "I'll go get you some juice." Atemu offered, leaving before Yuugi caught on that he was being stared at. Half-turning around so he faced the kitchen completely, Atemu made his way back into the adjoining room. However, the powerful and elegant pharaoh did not take more than a few steps before there was a loud _splat!_ sounding throughout the den. He attempted to turn around to see what his aibou had tripped over this time, but found that he could not. All he could see from his spot was the bottom of their green couch and Yuugi's feet barely touching the floor. For a moment, Atemu believed he had been on the end of a horrible shrinking Egyptian curse. That was until Yuugi's laughter burst from within him. Struggling to look up, Atemu noticed that Yuugi did not look different. If he had _truly_ shrunk, Yuugi could have looked big for the first time in his life.

But he still looked like a tiny little kid, too young to be in high school.

"You... tripped..." Atemu made out through his hikari's fit of laughter. Atemu, annoyed, began to demand:

"What do you mean 'tripped'? I don't do that sort of thing."

"Don't take it so offensively, pharaoh-chan." Yuugi laughed, smiling down at the yami he loved. "But it's just so... funny." His giggles made their way around the room once more. "I never thought you would trip over anything. And to fall flat on your face..." Fading off, Yuugi found he could not talk anymore whilst he burst from lack of oxygen.

Atemu glared dangerously at his smaller half; an action that went unnoticed. It took Yuugi several minutes to calm down. When he did, Atemu finally felt as if he could put this accident to his ego behind him.

Yet he was proven to be very much mistaken.

"I'm going to have to tell _everyone_ about this."

Atemu froze. "...what?"

Yuugi smirked, noticing how his comment had gotten to his pharaoh. Nodding his head, he repeated: "Yep. _Every_one." Jumping up, he rushed to the phone. Atemu tried to stop him, but was unable to. Jumping out of his grasp, Yuugi held onto the receiver and pounced over to the other side of the room. "Who should I call first...?" He teased. "Bakura? Jonouchi? Honda? Or maybe... Seto-chan!"

"What? No!"

"Yes..." Yuugi giggled evilly. "I think I will call Seto." Turning on the cordless phone, Yuugi dialed the number and put it to his ear. He continued to stay out of his pharaoh's grasp as he was lunged for over and over again.

_At the Kaiba Mansion..._

"Kaiba-san?"

"What is it, Grimly?" Seto asked in his usual drawl voice.

"Phone call for you, sir. A Mutou Yuugi? He is on line one."

"Fine. I'll take it in here. Thank you." Bowing out, Seto's butler left the room. Waiting several more seconds, Kaiba Seto picked up the phone, pressing the button to access Yuugi's call. "What is it, Mutou-kun?"

"SETO!" Seto had to pull the phone away from his ear, as the small duelist's voice rang throughout the room.

"Yes, this is Seto. What is it? Is this about our match this weekend?"

"What match?"

"You didn't get my memo?"

"...I don't get any of your memos, Seto. I don't work for you."

"..."

"...what match?"

"Never mind."

"Tell me...!"

"You heard _nothing_, ya little shrimp. Now, is this important? Because I have things to do."

"Oh, yeah!" Yuugi laughed. "I have to tell you what Atemu did!"

"...you're calling me when I am working to tell me something your boyfriend did?"

"But it's funny!"

"..."

Apparently, Yuugi took Seto's annoyed silence as an okay to venture forth in his story. "It's so cute! He was going to get me a glass of juice, and he tripped and fell flat on his face! He was done-in by a box of tissues! My pharaoh never trips!" He continued to laugh. As this occurred, Seto could hear strange and suspicious crashing noises in the background.

"What's that noise?" He asked, despite himself.

"Oh. Atemu's chasing me around the house. He doesn't want me calling anyone and telling them about his fall. He keeps saying something like it'll ruin his image."

"_Really_?" Kaiba sounded dangerously intrigued. A conniving smirk descended his thin lips. Before he could learn more details to tarnish his greatest rival, Yuugi said,

"Gah! I think he's catching up! Sorry, Seto! Haveta go!" The infamous _click_ was heard before Seto could stop it. Sighing heavily, Seto hung up the phone. The CEO of the KaibaCorporation went back to his important work: drawing a stick figure picture of himself shooting arrows at a restrained ancient Egyptian ruler.

_Back at Yuugi's House_

"Gotcha!"  
"GAH!"

Both Yuugi and Atemu crumpled to the floor after the older aibou had pounced out from behind the couch. Yuugi could not help his laughter, although he knew Atemu must have been mad at him for doing what he did. Regardless, he did not feel guilty. He wanted everyone to know how cute he had been, falling to his face like that. It was nice to see that Atemu's tough-guy facade was not, in fact, bullet-proof.

Or, in this case, _tissue_-proof.

After Yuugi's laughter ceased, he looked up at the older boy who lay on top of him, pinning him to the carpeted floor. Despite Atemu's blatant annoyance in the matter, the ancient spirit could not hide the sparkle in his eyes as he gazed lovingly at his hikari. Yuugi felt his face burn as he watched Atemu's ruby eyes stare at him. Forcing himself to look away, Yuugi stared at the color of the rug, his fingers fidgeting at his sides.

"I'm sorry, Atemu-chan." He finally muttered. "That was really cruel of me, wasn't it?"

"It's okay, hikari."

"No; that was mean. You tried to make me stop, and I just told Kaiba anyway. Gomenasai."

Atemu chuckled lightly. "It's okay. Really. Seto won't do anything. What _can_ he do, besides? And, as much as I hate to admit it, I guess it _was_ kinda funny. In an ironic sense." Yuugi smiled up at his pharaoh and nodded his head in agreement.

"It was."

Atemu's eyes narrowed. Yuugi laughed some more. Reaching up, Yuugi wrapped his arms around his koi. "I love you, Atemu."

"I love you too, Yuugi." The almighty pharaoh whispered. Leaning closer, he closed the gap between them and placed a delicate kiss on his aibou's lips. After breaking away, Atemu stood up. "Let's just put this behind us, okay?"

"Hai!" Yuugi agreed, smiling. Jumping up too, he was going over to his discarded breakfast when he heard another _splat!_ Spinning around, he saw Atemu laying on the floor. He had tripped over the same box of Kleenex. Yuugi's laughter echoed throughout the room once more before he jumped for the phone. "This time, I'm calling Jonouchi!"

"Yuugi!"

"What?" The small duelist smiled.

"You promised to put this behind us!"

"I didn't _promise_ anything, pharaoh." Yuugi reminded him, still looking extremely pleased with himself. "Besides, you kissed me after I called Kaiba-kun. And maybe you'll kiss me after I call Katsuya. That's even _more_ insentive to tell him." Bouncing into the next room, Atemu could hear the rapid dialing of digits and then Yuugi's voice saying, "Jou? Guess what Atemu just did!" Atemu glared down at his feet, where the box still lay.

"I hate you." He muttered.

And, at that moment, he _swore_ the box was smirking at him.

_Owari!_

Haha. You likey? I think it's funny as hell. Well... maybe not _that_ funny; but funny enough. Yeppers. I am proud of it, I am. And proud of it too, you will be :lol: PLEASE REVIEW! Daisuki, N-S!


End file.
